Mutant Baby Home
|location=Acquisition District, New York City, New York, United States of America |owner=*Master Intelligence *Lindsay Kellerman *Sebiscuits Cardarphen |affiliation=The First S.M.S.B. |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era }} The Mutant Baby Home (known to all as the MBH) is a large, seven-story high building supported by mutantry, with fourteen staircases. The mansion was built in 2019 by Baby Intelligence and the Police Grand Army. As the headquarters of the S.M.S.B. in New York City, the MBH served the organization in three capacities: a monastery for the S.M.S.B. to reflect on the will of the Light; a training center for apprentices who endeavored to join the ranks of the superheroes; and government, in which leading members guided the organization's direction. The MBH was sealed to all but the S.M.S.B. and their allies, with very few public areas. The MBH is built in the Acquisition District. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds. It was the setting of three attacks by the S.M.S.B.'s enemies. It may or may not have been destroyed during the Disciples of Quake crisis in 2237. History Construction The MBH began construction after Peter Hecks became a superhero and took the name of Baby Intelligence. He lived there alone at first, but planned to share the vast building with his future allies. When the land was awarded to him by the U.S. Government, he was at first reluctant to build a citadel there — he held the belief that the organization he intended to found, which would be named the S.M.S.B., would not be a military organization, and that a military-oriented building would be a contradiction to his code. Instead of taking the government’s proposition, Intelligence authorized the construction of a meditative and training center instead. Eventually, the original meditative and training center would grow vastly in complexity. Led by Lizzy Karl, the Police Grand Army willingly built it, and Baby Intelligence helped, doing much of the work himself. Eventually, he became the "Inferno" of the Police Grand Army, a symbol of the war against the NoHeads. In exchange, he asked that a laboratory be built in the MBH. Returning to the MBH, Baby Intelligence fell asleep in the bare living room, but Karl woke him and told him several members of the Grand Army were ready to help build the lab. Baby Intelligence greeted the team and told them he wanted his workspace underground. He telekinetically lifted the would-be mansion while they fired several Blasting Beams into the ground under it. Baby Intelligence lowered the structure, and once inside, they dug a hole to use as a trapdoor. Headquarters of the S.M.S.B. The S.M.S.B. made for the garage, but Hell Burnbottom ambushed them there and they fled from him just in time. However, Burnbottom was left inside the MBH, and Baby Intelligence realized they were forced to abandon it as a result. Despite several battles, wars, and setbacks, the MBH remained safe and sound, and was the S.M.S.B.’s headquarters for two centuries. Beginning in 2027, Master Intelligence expanded on the building so full-grown men would fit inside, and not just babies and small children. During the Second Cold War, the MBH was attacked by Nagatha, a snake. This cultivated in a duel between the snake and Master Intelligence, Andromeda, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Nagatha managed to snare Master Intelligence, but Andromeda then forced the snake out the window and back to Transylvania Quarters. In 2070, a three-way duel broke out between Centauri, Master Intelligence, and Baby Strength. The duel took place after Baby Strength angered Centauri. Force Baby tried to help but did not know what he was doing and was inadvertently killed. Disciples of Quake crisis Much later, the Chamber of Wisdom was destroyed during the Disciples of Quake crisis, around the time the Second S.M.S.B. began using the S.M.S.B. Polytechnic instead of the MBH. It is unclear if the MBH itself had been destroyed, or only that specific chamber, since it is possible the Second S.M.S.B. relocated for another reason. Protection The MBH was notorious for its remarkable defense systems that easily outclassed many capital ships. The protective technology over the MBH is not only strong enough to apparently resist the disseminating effects of the Taboo but also to repel even talented dark mutants. The vents throughout the manor contained gas emitters. However, the MBH was breached by NoHead Grandmaster Hell Burnbottom, horrifying the enemies of the NoHeads at large, as they realized that the MBH, the most powerful and reputably safest stronghold in the entire solar system, could be breached by the NoHeads, meaning there is nowhere they cannot force their way into. With the return of Hell Burnbottom in 2031 and the coming of the Third NoHead War, the mansion's defenses were further increased, much of them were projected by Master Intelligence himself. Additionally, with the S.M.S.B. keeping a lookout, intrusion seemed completely impossible. Layout and architecture The MBH in New York City was the main S.M.S.B. headquarters from the start of the Second NoHead War to the dawn of the Second S.M.S.B. Despite its impressive appearance, the MBH was a relatively modern building in comparison to some of the city’s others — the base was built on a plot of land which had been awarded to Baby Intelligence by the government after he defeated a robotic monster and seemingly drove off the threat of the NoHeads. Both the police and government hoped that having such a large S.M.S.B. presence on the capital would leave the U.S.A. less susceptible to invasions. From this site, Baby Intelligence took care of the administrative, strategic, and spiritual needs of the S.M.S.B., ensuring that it met the needs of the government and its vast multitudes of citizens. Fully built in 2019, the tower that was the MBH was supported by a highly-tensile substance, which aided in the support of the thin frame of the tower. Although Master Intelligence eventually expanded on the building so full-grown men would fit inside, the building stood at a height of 151 meters from ground to roof and was 26 meters wide. Elevator Each floor of the MBH could be accessed by an elaborate elevator, which opened into a balcony on the fourth floor. Towers Grandmaster's office The office of Baby Intelligence is located within this tower. To gain entrance, a password must be given. The office is a circular room with windows, decorated with several photos. Many instruments are kept here, including a hologram pit. Tranquility Traditionally the most important tower, Tranquillity held the most sacred chamber in the complex which held the chapel as well as ancient texts of history duplicated so the actual collectible items could be used elsewhere. The MBH contained Baby Intelligence’s office and the Graduation Hall near its summit, a row of 15 dormitories farther below, meditation chambers, then the five primary floors. Basement First floor Grand Training Chamber The first floor housed the Grand Training Chamber, where physical activities and training regimens were conducted, and off to the side were the kitchens and dining room. Restroom This bathroom is located on the first floor of the MBH. Kitchens Food was prepared in these kitchens, located off to the side from the Grand Training Chamber. Dining room The dining room, located off to the side from the Grand Training Chamber, is where meals are consumed. Second floor Laboratory of Sabers Classroom The Laboratory of Sabers Classroom is a sword laboratory located on the second floor of the MBH. Its primary use is for S.M.S.B. members to construct their own swords and test them. The room was dimly lit and had ten desks in it. When Red X tested hers, she accidentally cut a large hole in one of the desks. Other locations on the second floor *Classroom 2A *Classroom 2B Third floor Chamber of Wisdom This chamber was a circular room at the summit of the MBH. It hosted meetings of the S.M.S.B. and was later destroyed during the Disciples of Quake crisis. Reassignment Council Tower This tower was not an actual tower but rather a room that stood across from the Chamber of Wisdom in the MBH. Early in the morning, the S.M.S.B. met here daily for the beginning of classes. Fourth floor The fourth floor was surrounded by a meditation balcony with a higher, larger balcony being the garage itself. From this point each floor could be accessed by an elaborate elevator. Garage This garage housed aircraft of the S.M.S.B. Classroom with maps The only other room was open and contained a holomap of which hotspots around the world could be located and analyzed. Fun Room Fifth floor Restroom This bathroom is located on the fifth floor of the MBH. Other locations on the fifth floor *Rear Hall Uses The MBH was home to the S.M.S.B.’s major training, bureaucratic and dormitory facilities. Jointly operated by the Order and the government, the MBH was sealed to all but the S.M.S.B. and their allies, with very few public areas. In the Chamber of Wisdom, all the S.M.S.B. members got a say as they discussed and debated important decisions, though such discussions became increasingly acrimonious as the Shadow Wars progressed. Initially, this chamber was housed in one of the MBH’s top floors. The MBH was home to all the members; as such, the building also housed dormitories, kitchens, tables for doing homework and the like, and play places. MBH daily routine The day always varies based on which day of the week it is, but it always begins at some point after 6:30 a.m. There are two class periods before lunch, which is served at ten thirty. The first, held at 9:00 a.m., is study of the Ancient Language. However, Baby Intelligence opted to teach them grammar in English as all the small children active in 2020 were struggling, and presumably opted to teach the original initiative later on. Academics are studied after lunch. The members eat dinner at 4:00 p.m. and have free time from 5-6:00 p.m. The members must be in the Main Chamber by 6:00 p.m., at which time Baby Intelligence will conduct "conclusion group" and put everyone to bed. On Mondays, the members work in the kitchen as a unit at 10:30 a.m. At 11:00 a.m., Baby Intelligence guides the others while they study mutantry together, and after lunch at 1:30 p.m., they practice making weapons. At 3:30 p.m., they write letters to loved ones. They have Crodela League in the evening. On Tuesdays, the members check their stores as soon as they awaken. At 11:30 p.m., they practice throwing weapons like javelins and grenades. They work with boats after lunch. What exclusive activities are conducted on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays are unknown, if they exist. The weekends still follow a core routine, but S.M.S.B. members have far more free time. Lunch is served an hour late, at 11:30 a.m., though breakfast and dinner are eaten at the same time. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Discipline at the MBH Notes and references Category:Locations used by the S.M.S.B. Category:MBH Category:New York places of learning Category:New York City locations